Time has no boundaries
by slytherin-razorblade-princess
Summary: A blinding light in the great hall in SS 7th year leaves behind a mysterious 17yr old HP, where has he come from,how is he so powerful,why does he thank SS so much and what will happen when he returns to his own time i suck at summaries DON'T OWN ANYTHING


**A/N This fic is dedicated to XOoPunkPixieoOX, my first friend here on Thanks for all the help.**

**BE WARNED THIS IS SLASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RATED HIGHLY FOR LATER CHAPTERS. **

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Chapter 1- A Blinding White Light.

Harry stood stock still as silent tears began to run down his muddy, blood-stained face. The final ashes of Lord Voldemort's cindered body, blew away with the wind, and Harry looked up, the battlefield, now silent, a field of red blood and black robes, no green in sight. Harry looked at the multitude of Order members running towards him. He sought out Snape's eyes one last time ... and then disappeared with a flash of blinding white light.

-------------------------------------------------

A heart wrenching sob filled the Great Hall halfway through the welcoming feast, causing Severus Snape to look up from his meal. The plates, goblets and cutlery on each table shook and banners were torn from the walls.

A hysterical Hufflepuff third year, jumped up and screamed "EARTHQUAKE!" and chaos erupted. Snape just rolled his eyes, sighed and stood up, somewhat shakily. He new that as a Seventh Year, he would be expected to help the teachers restore order.

Lightning clashed on the once clear blue ceiling, causing people to look up and start pointing. Curious as to what they were all looking at, Severus looked up and gaped openly at the odd occurrence. The very edges of the ceiling were the clear blue they used to be, whereas, for the rest of the ceiling, the further inwards your eyes traveled, the darker the sky got. At the center, the storm clouds had begun to spiral inwards to form a hurricane. As the tornado began spinning faster, a fork of lightning struck at the center of the eye of the storm, causing the ceiling to tear, with a resonating ripping sound, and the tornado to start spiralling downwards. Students and teachers alike began running away from the tornado which was quickly edging to the floor. It hit and a blinding white light caused everyone to shield there eyes.

As it cleared, a seventeen year old boy, in blood and mud stained, ripped, muggle clothing became visible. A large slash wound, running from his right cheek down to his left hip was the most visible injury, yet there were many more. His normally tousled, ebony hair was now hard and matted with dry blood. In a belt around his waste, a multitude of potions, mainly healing, and a small pouch that contained his invisibility cloak could be found. He had a strap on each bicep and calf, that held a dagger with ornamental emralds in the handles, and a sheath and gun holder attached to his belt, holding handgun. (A/N Virtual Sevvie plushies for anyone who can tell me who the daggers and sword belong to)

His emerald, lifeless eyes leaked leaving drying tracks to run the course of his face. He held a ruby encrusted long sword in a death grip whilst looking around bewilderingly, before collapsing to the ground, out cold.

Severus, being nearby, snapped out of his reverie and caught the boy just before he hit the ground.

A wave of murmurs spread through the hall until Dumbledore called for attention.

"Prefects, you will kindly lead your houses back to your dormitories please, Seventh years, it would be appreciated if you could stay and help clean up this mess and Mr. Snape, if you would kindly assist me in taking this young boy up to the infirmary I would be most grateful."

With that, the hall burst into motion, Severus lifted the boy, as Dumbledore picked up the bloody sword that had clattered to the ground. Th boy, Severus noticed, was weightless, despite all the heavy weaponry he was carrying. This allowed Severus however, to carry the boy in his arms, whilst being able to keep up with Dumbledore's long strides.

Dumbledore led Severus up to the infirmary, taking the odd shortcut here and there. As they reached the fourth floor, Severus felt a hand grasping at the robes on his chest.

"Sev'us" The boy rasped out.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, he's waking up." Severus announced and Dumbledore scurried over.

"Sev'us ... you ... 'kay" The boy said and meekly smiled, he looked over to Dumbledore, "Dumb'dore, he's gone, I did ... gone" He closed his eyes.

"Yes young man, you rest, we'll just let Madame Pomfrey to heal you, then we need to have a chat." The boy's lifeless eyes snapped open urgently at Dumbledore's words.

"Tell Poppy ... keep scars ... must ... scars." He spat out forcefully before falling once again unconscious.

"Very well, rest my boy" Dumbledore said gently, "Mr. Snape, quickly now, we are loosing him, I am going to apparate us directly to the infirmary."

"But sir, I thought apparation was... "

"Actions now, young Severus, questions later" Dumbledore interrupted, holding onto Severus's arm and placing a hand on top of the boy's head. With a crack, the hallway was empty.

A/N What ya think o.O crap? good? meh review please will only update if I get reviews.


End file.
